Vampire Kisses Camping Trip
by Alpha Wolf Music Lover
Summary: the gang go to the lake and in this story the vamps cant blow up in the sun.


A vampire kisses camping trip.

Me and Becky were packing for the camping trip with the boys, when we were done we picked the boys up in Becky's truck I sat up front with her and all three boys in the back. I asked the boys "Welcome to Raven and Becky's taxi service where to boys' I teased, Alexander said 'well you two are the both most pretty taxi drivers we ever seen" me and becky blushed we all laughed. After an hour or so we got to Granite Lake. After we set up the tents we put on are swim suits.

Alexander did a flip sabastian cannon balled in matt flipped in then I dove in and becky did a back flip we both came up and looked around and didn't see them, then suddenly we both rose up from the water on the boys backs" Hay let us down" Alexander replied"as you wish" then me and Becky dropped back into the water, then we dove down deep and dragged all three boys down, then when they popped up I told them I had a surprise we all dried off then I called up onyx and scarlet they pulled up with a speed boat on the back of there truck when they hopped out i ran over and hugged both of them and told them " Omg thanks girls for takeing the boat up fo me" onyx said " no problem rave" then we all got set up and went into pairs and a single on the double tube we all knew how to drive it.

Up first was me and Alexander. Alexander asked me " is this easy or hard?" he said with a worried look I asked him" you never been tubeng before? I've been doing this since I was 8 and yes its easy until you hit the bubumps that's what me and Becky call the waves left by other boats" when we started he was laughing and Becky took it easy on us untill, I gave her a thumbs up and she sped up a lot, he yelled " really raven!" then we hit the bubumps I fell off before him and when he finally got near me I noticed my top fell off I told him "stay there for a minute my top fell off" and when I pulled it up he tied it for me then the boat came and got us, next was becky and matt i drove, i saw becky and matt both give me a thumbs up.

I sped up to 40 miles per hour and made a lot of sharp turns then they both fell off, i picked them up and skarlet and onyx skarlet told me " give us all you got" i went crazy on them and they both fell off soon , next was sabastian he said "try to kill me " i smiled and said " ok good luck" i went so crazy on him he barily lasted a minute, when we were done we hopped back on the boat and after everyone was done we got back to the campsite the boys started a campfire and we all started playing truth or dare Alexander asked all the girls if" they would either eat a raw fish or a raw craw dad" I said " craw daddy" Becky said " I am with raven" the other girls agreed. Then it was my turn I asked the boys truth or dare all three picked dare I said" ok I dare you to let onyx becky and scarlet do girly makeovers on you get to choose which girl".

Alexander chose scarlet and Sebastian chose onyx matt chose becky, after ten minutes they came back and Alexander had a full red makeover and Sebastian had pure blue makeup plus matt had a full pink. We all laughed until the boys got mad and said" that's it" they chased us, Alexander was after me I ran so fast if my gym teacher saw me he would give me an A+ . Alexander was so close behind me, stupid vampire sences then we ran around a tent a couple times before I tripped, Alexander pinned me angnst a tree he said " I got you now" he gave me a soft kiss then he picked me up and hung me backwards on his back and skarlet and oynx on sabastians back and becky and matts back then all three boys trapped us in the girls tent till we said sorry, we never said sorry. We all acted like we were asleep when they all came in and zipped the tent up then when they were in the middle we all popped up and said " surprise!". We tackled them all and sabastian said "really girls " I said " ya payback stinks doesn't it ".

After that us girls got off of them Me oynx and Becky helped the boys wipe off of the make up, I was helping alexander, oynx helped sabastian and Becky was helping matt, while i was helping him he said" I am so glad we all got together for this weekend and where did you get the boat?"I replied "Me too and my unkle steve let me borrow it this weekend", when we where done we want back to the fire and had blood and regular sodas, then Becky skarlet and onyx went to the tent to get ready for bed and becky said " Night Alexander matt and Sabastian" and i gave alexander a hug and kiss than told him "goodnight my dark prince "and gave sabastan a hug and said "goodnight my dark princes friend".

When i got back to the tent, I told the girls "we should mess with the boys" skarlet said" lets do it " skarlet said " gouls dont you think sabastian i soo hot and no offence becky and rave so is matt and alexander" I replied " ya toatally"

Alexanders POV me matt and sabastian were hanging out by the fire and over herd the one of the girls say " girls dont you think the boys are hot no offence raven but so is alexander". I told sabastian and matt what i herd and he said " Ok mr. snoop and wow they think were hot?" i replied " ya odd huh " we got closer to the tent and raven said "ya i love alexanders long locks" i laughed i didnt think my hair was that long and i am guessing oynx said " ya i love that sabastian is so calm" he chukled than becky said " ya so is matt" all the girls said at the same time " lets go see if they are still awake".

we ran into the tent and zipped up the thing we all laid down and we heard some russleing then the door came unzipped suddenly a bunch of water poured on us, we heard all of the girls cacking up we ran out and all four of them were laughing on the ground i was so mad i said " hey what was that for" raven said " ha ha we got you so good we knew you guys would snoop on us so we got you" i said with a smile" so what you said about us was a prank too" they looked at eachother for help than raven said " nope that was all true" we laughed and i said " ok now that you got us wet its your turn" they all tried to run we picked them up and we dragged them into the water all of the girls ran out of the water and sat by the fire shiverin so we sat by the girls with are arms around them raven was cuddleing next to me becky was cuddleing with matt and oynx and skarlet was cuddleing sabastian. we all dried off together and after we all dried off we went into are beds.

Hey give me revews and i will finish :)


End file.
